Alicia Hunt
Alicia Hunt was crime boss Carl Grissom's mistress and paramour to his top enforcer, Jack Napier. __TOC__ Biograghy Modeling Alicia seems to be fairly well known figure in high fashion culture, having appeared on the cover of Vogue magazine, and various modelling pictures adorned her lavish apartment. She cheated on Carl Grissom with his enforcer, Jack Napier. After Grissom learned that Jack had an affair with Alicia behind his back, he sent his right-hand man on a mission that had been set up to have him killed by Lt. Max Eckhardt. Napier survived, but fell into a vat of chemicals that drastically mutated his cell structure, and freed him to become as monstrous as he desired. After Jack had reinvented himself as The Joker, he killed Grissom in retaliation and took over his empire. When Alicia returned and saw Jack's clown-like appearance, she fainted. Disfigurement The Joker then scarred Alicia's face with sulfuric acid, and made her wear a porcelain mask. When she went with Joker to the Flugelheim Museum, she was asked to remove her mask in front of photojournalist Vicki Vale to show herself off as his latest "masterpiece." The sight of Alicia's scarred face was too much for Vicki and she jumped out of her seat, terrified. Days later, Joker presented Alicia's now cracked mask to Vicki at her apartment and informed her that Alicia had thrown herself out a window. But he didn't seem to show much remorse when he said "You can't make an omelette without breaking some eggs", before breaking the mask and laughing. It is possible that the Joker killed her because he wanted a new girlfriend — Vicki — or because Alicia was not his "masterpiece". Personality Alicia was an extremely vain young woman whose lavish apartment was adorned with several self-portraits, and she could often be spotted with several shopping bags from various high-class boutiques. Admittedly, Alicia's beautiful looks were fundamental to her successful career as a fashion model, and her face appeared on the cover of Vogue Magazine. Alicia most likely committed suicide because she was so traumatized by the scarring the Joker had caused to one side of her once-beautiful face. While Alicia felt no remorse about being an ally of murderous gangsters, she did have a tender side. She truly loved Jack and warned him to be careful to never let Grissom learn of their infidelity, because then he would have Jack assassinated out of jealousy. She was impressed by the fact that Jack never worried about this. The novelization reveals that both Alicia and the Joker were skilled at vocal impersonations. The Joker hatched a plan to get Bruce Wayne and Vicki Vale together at the Flugelheim Museum, at which point the Joker and his gang would arrive, kill Bruce, and kidnap Vicki. First the Joker, imitating Bruce's voice, called Vicki and invited her to lunch at Flugelheim's café; then Alicia, pretending to be Vicki, called Alfred and told him she had accepted Bruce's invitation. Unfortunately for the Joker, Bruce remembered that he did not have a lunch date that day, and so showed up at the museum as Batman rather than himself. Appearance Alicia was an extremely beautiful, tall and elegant high-class fashion model, and as a glamorous fashionista was never dressed in anything less than the most expensive clothes. Sadly, one side of her beautiful blonde and blue-eyed facial features were scarred after the Joker had thrown acid at her in order to turn her into a 'living work of art', prompting her to conceal her face for the rest of her short life behind a porcelain mask. Behind the Scenes *It's possible that Joker had thrown Alicia out the window because of his remark before he smashed her mask and laughed. *It was not clear how the Joker made Alicia so subservient, and seemingly slow-witted, after her acid scarring. The acid may have caused partial brain damage, or she may have only feigned subservience out of fear of more attacks from the Joker. *Alicia could also been a very loose inspiration for the character of Harley Quinn from Batman: The Animated Series; both women were lovers of the Joker, stood by his side (despite being treated dismissively by him) and had blonde hair. Even Alicia's disfigurement and make-up resembled Harley's make-up. *Patsy Kensit was at one stage scheduled to play that role, but it was thought that the age difference between her and Jack Nicholson was too great. Instead, Warner Brothers cast her in Lethal Weapon 2. The part of Alicia was given to Jerry Hall, who was spotted by a Batman crew member at Pinewood Studios during one of her breaks from filming a chocolate commercial. *Alicia was based on the character of Circe (the original Black Mask's ex-girlfriend and henchwoman). Black Mask also targeted Circe and forcibly disfigured her with the chemicals in order to force her to reunite with him. Circe ultimately killed herself, which led Black Mask to replace her with a mannequin that he talked to as if it were a real person. *Writer Sam Hamm based Alicia's mask after the one worn by the disfigured character Christiane from the horror movie Eyes Without a Face.''https://youtu.be/IVfqvLxyC_E *In the ''MAD Magazine parody of the film, Alicia's name was not spoofed (unlike "Bats-Man" and "The Jerker"). Alicia told "Jerker" that she was leaving him for disfiguring her. When Joker wondered who would want her now, he was surprised when Alicia introduced him to her new boyfriend — who happened to be the Phantom of the Opera. Gallery Screen Captures Alicia Hunt.jpg AliciaHunt.jpg Production Photos Jack_and_Alicia.jpg| AliciaStill.png Alicia_(Jerry_Hall).jpg Alicia.jpg Alicia.png Alicia_Hunt.png Promotional portraits Masked Alicia.jpg References de:Alicia Hunt Category:Batman (1989 film) Characters Category:Molls Category:Deceased Characters